User talk:Mr. Guy
I was wondering: Why did everyone leave Un-Mario? Alex25, King 00:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) K THX. Alex25, King 00:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) When i got here (searching for Waluigi), I liked this place a lot and it had more users, but I think Vruet scared some many of them.Nintendo Game Cube 01:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) IMO August was the golden age (for me) in UnMario Wiki. What are your sprites? I need them for the my comic. DRYGUYtalk Thx! :D DRYGUYtalk At the recent changes page there's only 2 guest.The first made 1 edit at weegee's page and now he's blocked, and the second made two edits at spongebob's page and at george volcano's page. It's not dead but in my opinion it's dying. Ha! And before you say: "If in your opinion it's dying why don't you make articles for help this wikia?" I won't make articles because I made one and I didn't like it so much, and I tried to do others but when i read it i saw that was a crap, so, I admit, I'm really not creative. Princess Daisy :D 21:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) http://luigis-shed.wikia.com I was just about to change the sitenotice lol! :D Alex25, King 00:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed but, there's a gay ad in the Main Page (yuuuuuck, that's the most disgusting ad ever). What to do ?Shady Koopa. 00:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cube Game wants to be demoted. Who do we find? Purple Ninjakoopa 23:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) mr guy stop deleting the ppls articlez withouth permision! you deleted my articles!!!! i'll remake them. >:( Drajoanaakaalien 20:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yo I was over at Mariowiki trying to get people to come back to Un-Mario. Smiddle is considering coming back and I haven't recieved a reply from Plumber or Jorge. I'm gonna contact Knife next time. Mr. Guy is 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) wth? you deleted my templates? why? They were so good (Dr. Julia's one FTW)Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) please restore them. and who the heck is C.G and B.T.K.? Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) So troll stole my user name so I can't use it. You belive that I'm Grapes right. Somebody in Userpedia Wikia is impersonating me. 1-Up Shroom hey dude, If S-Y attacks again there's a way to stop him in a few minutes: Type Special: Allpages and protect it, quick and easy!Shady Koopa 20:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Forget that, I couldn't find the "Protect it". ButI banned S-Y's range so he won't attackShady Koopa 20:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ... well no, I decided to come back, just when i browsed here I saw Lexi's message ._.Shady Koopa 21:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I unblocke the ranges because innocent people can be affected since AOL connections and dial-up connections have shared ipsShady Koopa 22:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Othx. Also, Sonic Rocks is on his last chance. So we're on a truce right now I guess, but if he starts spamming again, well, you know. Super-Yoshi :Also... What's this? and also this? And also ? Setting me up, eh? Well im not gonna spam here, me and st00by did that to teach Sonic Rocks a lesson. I'll find another way to deal with him then, if thats the way you guys are gonna play. Super-Yoshi yo Lario, please don't unblock S-Y, he didn't want truce and flamed me (check the Userpedia logs) and said to me to *Beep* offShady Koopa 23:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm starting a revolt to demote S-Y and get him banned.Shady Koopa 14:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) SGR Z BAK Yo i got a guitar for xmas, just thought yuu'de lyk 2 no can I be 'crat too??? pleaseShady Koopa 14:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :...Hell no. If you become a crat', noone's gonna be on this wiki cause you abuse your power to much. Blocking cobweb for 6 Months just cause he called you an idiot is really...well you know what im saying. Super-Yoshi ::Oh? Accusing someone of something isn't right huh? Then why did he say that that pervert had my IP? Why did he try to frame me when I did nothing wrong? I come back and I look at my talk, and this sh** happens. That's not nice. You can't defend Sonic Rocks, mostly everything he has done is wrong. So you ask me why I should leave you alone. Super-Yoshi Lario. Do not make Cube Game a crat. We have ENOUGH crats already. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't just forgive Sonic Rocks. He was banned unrightfully, yeah, but he could have just told me so. But no, he just socked and spammed the hell out of the place, easily as much as RR/IZ/CD did. The latter was never forgiven, so why should the former? I'm not being mean to him, I'm just doing my job. 1337Yoshi ..Im saying, you know how Cube Game blocked CobWeb for 6 months just for calling him an idiot? Or how all you blocked us from here just because we're sysops of Userpedia? They came back to get revenge. Super-Yoshi It wasent me though. SUMWRPG is a bit weird. Mr. Guy, can you please add Max2 into Super Un-Mario Wiki RPG? Completely, I am a Daisy fan! S-Y and Stooben S-Y called you and Alex25 "Sonic Rocks's lovers" on the chat, and Stooben is not a good person, he acted nice here only to become sysop and said that this place is a sh*t to everyone in the chat. Please help me in demoting him. don't trust those two. btw S-Y is racist. Mr. Yellow Koopa 03:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Please see my last comment on Purple Ninjakoopa's talk page for the whole story. 04:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, don't think your such an angel yourself Sonic Rocks. You've flamed so many people, calling them gay, pets, lovers, you even said that I wen't to a motel....it was just perverted, i'm not even going into that. You called us Nazis, I didn't wasen't even being racist. And St00by explained why he flamed you. Super-Yoshi Oh so here is St. Super-Yoshi! You brought a ton of people to flame me, you said a lot of perverted things to me, said that i had love with my dad, etc. You were coward and perverted. Oh and you said that my insults suck, didn't u? Aren't they supposed to not offend you? and btw I called you Nazi because it's worst insult i can say to someone. ~-~ Mr. Yellow Koopa 11:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Have you got brawl? Alex25, King 23:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not that IP on Userpedia! I swear I'm not him/herLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 23:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Why would I flame the only person that is my friend? I'm not that IPLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 00:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that could be true... This is becoming complicated. Now it's getting harder to trust ANYONE! Mr. Guy 00:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mr. IP 209 was Alex25. he did say itLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 17:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) MR. YELLOW SUCKS 23:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Mr. Yellow stole my password (i once said it to 1337Yoshi and Plumber,it was "2") but I just changed it even before he could change 23:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) If you changed it before he used it, how did he auctually do ANYTHING bad? Mr. Guy 00:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) BIG RIGS IS WINNER!!! What did I miss? Alex25, King 20:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) K, g2g, bye. Alex25, King 21:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) "If you changed it before he used it, how did he auctually do ANYTHING bad"? I'll tell you. It's the thought that counts. If someone walked up to you and tried to kill you, but failed,, would you be perfectly okay with that person because he didn't actually succeed in killing you? (No headline) Why did you delete Super Smash Bros. DEAD? ParaGoomba 22:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wuzzap Are you a sysop or admin?If so, can I get a promotion?(I've been a huge contributer).--Spore64 22:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Advice Taken I took your advice, and started spacing after periods.P.S.Check out Some guy named Paul. This non-user made it, and I tried to improve it. But if you ask me, I think it's a little "spam article"-ish and a rip-off of Some tiny moron that nobody cares about. You should delete it.--Spore64 18:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Woah! I'm so glad i found you.You have to help me with Smallio.You have a "pizazz" that makes articles shine.--Spore64 22:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) can you BELEIVE what one non-user made on Cowser!Mr.Guy whereever u are * mama luigi *HEEEEELLPPP!!!!--Spore64 20:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! You're a good sysop, right? Well I possibly think you're a burecrat too. If you are, can you make me admin so I can rly help out the wiki?? Me and Alex25 RULE!!!